


Lonely by the River

by Doodlingloser



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, RiverClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingloser/pseuds/Doodlingloser
Summary: Feathertail struggles to trust any of her clanmates. After the creation of Tigerclan, she finds it hard to befriend the same cats who wanted her dead only a few moons ago. Despite her loneliness, there is one cat in particular who always has Feathertail acting clumsy and weak to her paws. Sasha.
Relationships: Feathertail/Sasha
Kudos: 13





	Lonely by the River

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story that takes place during Feathertail’s manga! ! It’s my first wlw ship so I hope it did okay! I absolutely LOVE this ship; it’s one of my favorites and was one reason why I enjoyed Feathertail’s manga so much. This ship really needs more attention ack

Feathertail crouched by a bed of reeds, watching a mouse who had strayed onto Riverclan territory. The clan seldom ate mice; Riverclan normally had the luxury of fishing from the river. This would be a meal Feathertail would not pass up.

The gray tabby she-cat slowly crept towards the mouse. She was glad that no one else was hunting with her. Even though she felt a pang of loneliness stab through her heart, she realized having friends to hunt with might make her fail.

Just as she was about to leap, a noise from the reeds made the mouse’s ears flick up in surprise. The mouse quickly ran away before Feathertail could catch it. A growl started in her throat; her stupid clanmates scared the prey away!

“Why did you do that? You scared my prey away!” Feathertail yelled into the reeds.

“Feathertail?”

“Sasha!”

A golden she-cat with brown tips slid out through the reed beds. She bowed her head apologetically.

“ _She really looks sorry_ ,” Feathertail thought as she started to feel remorse for lashing out.

Feathertail reflected. She hadn’t always been this way. She remembered when she was Mistyfoot’s apprentice, eager to catch prey to feed her clan. On her first day back to camp as an apprentice, she had already caught a fish on her first try. She remembered the proud gazes of her clan as she dropped the fish onto the fresh-kill pile. It seemed as if every cat had forgotten that she was half-Thunderclan, seeing her as a true Riverclan warrior.

But Feathertail knew that wasn’t the case anymore. She couldn’t help remembering the ferocity that blazed in Tigerstar’s eyes as he looked down on Feathertail and her brother, Stormfur, while he sat perched on Bonehill. After Tigerstar made an alliance with Leopardstar to form Tigerclan, everything spiraled out of control. Feathertail remembered everything- her clanmates who wanted her dead. Mistyfoot and Stonefur who were forced to kill her and her brother. And Stonefur sacrificed his life for them, having the death of a noble warrior.

None of her clanmates could be trusted. Leopardstar couldn’t be trusted. Not when she and her clanmates wanted her dead for being half-clan only a few moons ago.

“ _But this is Sasha_ ,” Feathertail reminded herself. Sasha wasn’t there and didn’t want her and her brother dead. Sasha knew what it felt like to distrust her clanmates. Sasha knew what it was like to be an outsider.

“I’m sorry I scared away your catch,” Sasha said, remorse shining in her eyes.

Feathertail straightened. “No. I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that. I don’t want to lose my only friend.”

Feathertail paused, her heart pounding in her ears. Was that true? Did she really just say that to Sasha?

Sasha was her only friend and the only cat she could talk to. Stormfur criticized her for brooding and told her to talk to her clanmates more often. Mistyfoot was not only deputy now and busy as ever, but also still treated Feathertail as if she were her apprentice, and constantly criticized her for brooding too. Silverstream was dead and Graystripe lived in Thunderclan. Feathertail truly had no cat to confide in other than Sasha.

Feathertail’s pelt grew hot with embarrassment, but Sasha didn’t seem to notice. Why was she always so clumsy with her words around Sasha?

Sasha dipped her head. “It’s okay. I know that you’re used to hunting alone. I never see you hunt with anyone.”

Feathertail looked away, unsure of how much she should reveal to Sasha. She sighed warily. “Yes. I find it hard to trust my clanmates when they all wanted me dead only a few moons ago.”

Before Feathertail could think back to the traumatic day at Bonehill, Sasha pressed close to her, her scent engulfing and calming her.

“I understand. As a mother, I find it hard to trust how Riverclan will treat my kits.” There was a far-away look in Sasha’s eyes as if she were somewhere else. “But I try to trust Leopardstar, even if it is difficult at times.”

Feathertail felt better knowing that someone else just felt as wary of Riverclan as she did. Feathertail purred warmly. “I’ll make your kits feel welcomed into the clan.”

Sasha looked into Feathertail’s eyes. “Thank you. And thank you for helping me raise Mothkit and Hawkkit. I know they can be a pawfull at times.” She playfully nudged Feathertail’s flank.

Feathertail suddenly felt as if she weren’t so alone in the clan anymore. She had felt so alone for so long. She had no mother or father in the clan, and her brother was distant as ever. But perhaps she could start a new family?

Taking a deep breath, Feathertail began. “Sasha, I’m really happy you think I’m fit to help raise Mothkit and Hawkkit. I’m not sure why, but I’m glad you chose me over any other cat.” She began to knead the ground, nervous to look into Sasha’s eyes.

Daring to take a look, she saw Sasha’s eyes gleam. She looked amused. “I knew from the moment I saw you what a loyal, respectable, and intelligent cat you are. You may be confused about your clan now, but I know you’re faithful and loyal. Not only are you loyal, but you’re very smart and cunning. You observe your clan with the eye of a hawk. I knew you’d be the perfect mother for my kits.”

Feathertail felt happier than she had ever felt in moons. She tried to hide her happiness the best she could, but she could tell that Sasha noticed the fur prickle along her spine.

“You’re more than a friend to me, Feathertail,” Sasha finished, looking a bit flustered herself. “I wouldn’t ask for a friend to help raise my kits.”

Feathertail looked back up, seeing genuine compassion in Sasha’s eyes. She dipped her head and drew herself closer to Sasha. “You mean more to me too, Sasha.”

It was that moment that Feathertail decided she would be the best mother she could be to Sasha’s kits. Feathertail had never considered having kits before, but she realized that she would do anything for Sasha in a heartbeat.

The two she-cats slowly walked back to camp, but they made sure to walk extra slow and take their time while enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
